


I Can Fix That

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crack, Flirting, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sassy Bard, holes - Freeform, i can fix that, i hope its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bard is at the  right place at the right time.</p>
<p>Or the Barduil version of the i can fix that love story from holes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Fix That

**Author's Note:**

> I blame tumblr   
> also i swear i will finish my follow up on The Bargeman and Uncles but it is not this day, sorry.

It all started one day Thranduil had decided to go out on the river, he couldn't say why now but his canoe had sprung a leak luckily it was a spring day but the water still felt ice cold on his feet as it poured in from the bottom cursing in his elven tongue Thranduil hopped out of the boat the water up to his thighs as he tried to pull it ashore.

"Could you use a hand my Lord?" Thranduil turned to the voice from behind him, the bargeman who said it was already hopping out of his own boat throwing down the anchor effortlessly.

"I can handle it I assure you." Thranduil hissed more annoyed at his situation than the man offering his help.

"Are you sure?" The Elf answered him with an icy glare as he pulled the boat slowly towards shore, Bard rose his hands up in surrender and backed away though he was smirking playfully. Just at that moment Thranduil stepped on a slippery rock and teetered over into the water he flailed and stood up his face a look of utter repulsion as he tried shaking off the water, Bard snickered and Thranduil turned his glare from the water to the bargeman.

"You dare laugh at the King of Mirkwood?" He hissed and Bard shut up though he was still grinning with his hands behind his back.

"No my Lord." Thranduil turned back to the boat refusing to ask for help from the bargeman after refusing from the first time. "May I offer my service now?" Fuming on the inside Thranduil turned back at him and gesture to it.

"If you want to so badly." Thranduil tried not to stare at the bright smile the man returned and his eyes looked like they were laughing, Bard made quick work of taking the boat to shore as the elf king made it to the beach first wringing out the water that had gotten into the tips of his golden hair. Bard smiled to himself as he watched him fuss and by god he was no less beautfiul soaked to the rim with mud and water than he is dry and atop that majestic creature of his. "When I get home I swear I will find who is responsible for this." he said mostly to himself, Bard tried not to anger him again by snickering but couldn't completely keep it in.

"You forgot to put in the plug my lord." Bard said as he let the water drain out, Thranduil just stared at the accusation. "I can fix that." Bard placed the plug back in and sent the canoe back to float. "You should be on your way now." 

"Thank you." Thranduil said with his hands folded behind his back and head bowed humbly surely feeling stupid for missing the plug but he had servants to do that.

"Of course." Bard smiled again turning to go back to his own barge, Thranduil watched him for a while as he piled in the wine Barrels.

"What is your name Bargeman?" Bard turned back to the elf majestically sitting down in his canoe, Bard smiled.

"Does it matter? Call me Canoe Wrangler if you will, it does not change the fact that I am no one. Good day my lord." Thranduil watched as that snickering, charming, pigheaded, bastard of a handy man steered his barge down stream. The elf huffed in annoyance before he paddled his own canoe back home.

 

OOO

 

Weeks later Bard was out in the Barge picking up the wine barrels again, it was summer now so made the job that much easier. He was on his last barrel when he saw the Elf King walking out of the treeline with his Elk in tow the saddle barely hanging on as Thranduil lead him muttering to himself in agitation. Bard saw him and couldn't help the smile he now wore. Noticing the bargeman watching him Thranduil tried to hide behind the Elk's neck.

"Another mishap I see My Lord." Thranduil cursing to himself that he should be seen again in a moment of distress by the same bargeman as last time. Before he could stop him Bard was already making his way over on the beach.

"The strap snapped, I do not know why its only two hundred years old. Its not even close to fulfilled its lifetime." Thranduil was grumbling and Bard found it very endearing how unkingly he could be at such times. 

"I can fix that." Bard said stepping to the side of the animal as Thranduil held him still by the reigns. He smiled charmingly over at him and Thranduil had to avert his eyes, the Bargeman then pulled out his pocket knife trimming the broken end then moved the buckle up where he had put in a new hole it was patch work but it would get him home. "There that should hold until you can get a new one." 

"I find myself once again in your debt, allow me to-" he was reaching for his coin pouch but Bard put his hands up rejecting the offer.

"Consider it a gift." he bowed and Thranduil could tell he was teasing him. "Good day my lord may it bring you better luck." he was already on his way to his barge.

 

OOO

After that Thranduil would 'happen' to be near the wine barrels whenever it was time for Bard to come pick them up (Who had still not told the elf his name.) One time the soul of his boot had come loose which Bard fixed, the next time his horse shoe came off making the animal walk with a limp which Bard hammered back into place. The next day the elf's necklace had broken when he'd been out riding which Bard quickly pinched the chains back together. Then it was the clasps on his cloak as the summer began to fade into autumn, one thing after another for some weeks Bard fixed happily and Thranduil had come to ask him without hesitation. Finally after fixing the Elf's bow string which had snapped Bard bid him good day and turned to flee.

"Bargeman." he called out making the man turn to give him attention. "The bit on my bridal has been getting stuck lately, perhaps you could take a look at it before I have another emergency." there was a twinkle in his eyes and Bard knew he must have plenty of servants in his palace to take care of such things. Smirking Bard nodded.

"Aye, tomorrow." Thranduil smiled just a tiny tilt at the corners of his mouth.

"Come to Mirkwood I'll have my guards lead you in." Bard found himself nodding already.

"I shall as your humble servant my lord." he bowed again and humble wasn't exactly the words Thranduil might use.

 

 

OOO

Bard found himself at the docks of Mirkwood the next day and as Thranduil had said he was greeted by two Elves.

"Bargeman, my father has sent for you." the blonde elf said and Bard nodded throwing his tool bag over one shoulder.

"Aye." they lead him inside and to the stables where the majestic elk was chewing on some hay. "You're father you said?" Bard asked as he took in the sight of the stables.

"Yes, I wanted to see who this Bargeman is I've been hearing so much about." Bard hoped his blush wasn't too obvious.

"There isn't much to see I'm afraid." Legolas rose a brow sceptically.

"I'm sorry that I must agree with you." he said before he turned and left. Bard rolled his eyes behind his back then looked over the bridal in question only finding it needed some oil in the braces and a new set of screws. Confident in his work he hung it up and called to the elves to let the king know he had finished only to be met by Thranduil instead. He was wearing his lounging robes instead of his riding clothes and Bard found he looked even better than usual if that is possible.

"I thank you for your good work." Bard smiled with a nod.

"You're welcome, now I must be going." Thranduil opened his mouth to speak but stopped watching as the bargeman left.

"You know, the clasp on my buckle won't open." Bard turned around and smiled slowly.

"I can fix that." Thranduil stepped closer to him as Bard reached out taking the leather belt in hand that the sheath was hanging from, The Elf's breath caught quietly and Bard dared not look up into his face for fear of what he might see. Thranduil's hands moved slowly to wrap around his wrists and Bard's breath caught this time without saying anything his hands moved up his arms until they were wrapped around his elbows. Bard looked up slowly and Thranduil was looking down into his eyes. "I-"  Bard's eyes darted from the Elf's perfect lips to his eyes and back.

"Bargeman have you-" they both jumped apart as Legolas entered the stables looking for the Bargemen, his eyes darted between them, Thranduil looked as calm as ever and Bard was decidedly flustered. "Finished?" Legolas rose an eyebrow at his father who interrupted.

"He just finished, its quite good. Thank you Bargeman you should return home before it gets dark." Thranduil said mechanically and Bard nodded quickly.

"Aye I should. Would you like me to return tomorrow to look to tha-"

"The door to the loft yes of course." Bard cleared his throat eyes darting to the belt the elf was wearing and nodded.

"I'll come by after I get the Barrels, Good night, my Lord." He bowed and turned to leave Thranduil watched him go and Legolas gave him a knowing look waiting until he had left the stables, Legolas smirked.

"Stop with you impertinant conclusions." Thranduil deadpanned as he walked passed his son, Legolas smiled behind his back as he followed him inside for the dinner feast.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean father."

 

OOO

Legolas greeted the Bargeman again the next night, he came in after collecting the Barrels as promised he brought him upstairs to the loft where Thranduil was waiting.

"The Bargeman is here." Legolas said before he turned to leave, Bard glanced over at him making sure they are alone before he turned to Thranduil

"My Lord Thranduil, which is the door that needs fixing?" The Elf felt discouraged by this and pointed to the one going to the closet.

"It gets stuck from the inside." he gestured and Bard went to work

"I can fix that." finding that it actually did get stuck from the inside and he was the one trapped, sighing in frustration Bard began to chisle away at it. a few moments passed until he had repaired it then emerged from the closet Thranduil was still there waiting on him.

"Thank you, again." Thranduil said and this time was different he wasn't looking at the door just watching the man Bard smiled with a nod.

"No problem." Thranduil looked like he was waiting for something as he just stood there watching, Bard packed up his tools and flung the bag over his shoulder. They looked each other in the eyes for a while until Bard couldn't take it any longer. "Well good night my Lord." Bard bowed his head and turned not waiting for a response.

"May I have your name?" Bard smiled to himself turning and looking over his shoulder, Thranduil looked as earnest as he might and Bard softened.

"It's Bard." Thranduil smiled.

"Bard." he said mostly to himself. "It does matter for you are certainly not no one to me." Bard felt his heart leap and he smiled back.

"Goodnight, My Lord." Bowing again as always Bard left the house of the elves to head back to Lake Town little did he know he would soon run into a group of dwarves the next time he went to pick up the Barrels sad to see Thranduil was not there this time, taking the opportunity to make a few extra coins he smuggled them in.

Bard didn't see Thranduil again since he had not the chance to go back to the river so much had changed in so few weeks with the dwarves and killing a dragon along with the destruction of Lake Town, so when Thranduil came to bring them aid and treated him like a king and not a handy man Bard thought perhaps their days of flirting were over. 

 

OOO

The day after the battles and everything changed Bard was busy helping the wounded and the sick along side his daughter and son. He had not seen his friend Thranduil since they set out to battle. As soon as he got a moment it was late in the night and Bard made his way to the Elven King's tent, the guards didn't even question him as he walked inside to their kings orders but what he saw he did not expect.

Thranduil was sitting on his bed with his hands folded in his lap silent tears were streaming down his face. Bard's heart sunk as he walked towards him Thranduil turned to look at him with sad eyes.

"My son has left me; I shielded him from the world now he will not return to mine." his strong jaw quivered but he looked just as strong as ever even with moist cheeks. Bard knelt down in front of him taking the Elf's hands in his using the other to wipe his tears away.

"I can fix that." Bard whispered before he tipped up kissing the king softly, Thranduil sighed into the kiss moving his hands to cup the Bargeman's face to deepen it. Gently the elf pulled him up to straddle his waist which Bard didn't oppose to in the slightest. The soft smile that graced his beautiful face sent Bard's heart racing as his hands played gently with his blonde hair.

"Is there anything you cannot fix?" he asked and Bard shrugged.

"If there is, I've not found it yet." Thranduil pulled him back into kiss him his arms wrapping around his waist wishing he could discard his coat.

Thranduil never thought on that day when a nameless Bargeman fixed his boat that months later he'd be in his arms, Bard the Bowman, the Dragon Slayer, King of Dale and loving father. There had been few that could capture his heart as this man had, when they pulled away Bard ran his thumb over the Elf's soft bottom lip.

"Better?" Thranduil nodded and the tears that had been stinging his eyes were forgotten momentarily when he smirked.

"You know you never did fix my sheath and it seems my belt is having the same problem. I can't get it off." Bard smirked down at him letting his hands circle the leather around his waist before they met the buckle in front, his smirk widened when Thranduil gasped quietly.

"I can fix that."

 

The End.


End file.
